the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Survive Spirit Splash
Spirit Splash is the annual homecoming celebration at the University of Central Florida, where students charge into the a small body of water named the Reflection pond and try to catch a duck. Each homecoming has a different, unique duck specifically created for that year. It is known as one of the greatest homecoming traditions in the country. Approximately 15,000 students take part in the festivities of the day. So, here is a brief guide that will prepare you and help you on your quest to retrieve a fabled rubber duck from the pond. Schedule Speaking upon past experience and rumors told about this year, I can give you a decent idea of what the scheduling will look like on the day of the Spirit Splash. * Regardless of the schedule, there will undoubtedly be the people that show up extremely early. These troopers will arrive at around 8:30 in the morning, even though they would only start handing out shirts at around 11. * Most people will arrive around 10:30 or so. If you want to guarantee getting a t-shirt, I would recommend getting there around 10 to get in line. As a side note, I would just like to say how line cutting is inevitable. people will arrive and find some friends and hang out with them in line and just so happen to skip 50% of the line. If you would like to do this, I would at recommend having at least 4 people in line before the rest of your friends come in, just out of courtesy for you fellow students. * Around 11:00, workers will begin handing out shirts to people. Once you get your shirt, you will notice that most people will start gravitating towards the reflection pond. Follow them, as you will want to work your way to the "best spot" possible. * As you find your spot you will notice that the flat part of the semi-circle of the reflection pond will be roped off and monitored by security. Any of the area in the rounded, grassy portion is fair game to set up, as shown in the picture of the reflection pond to the right. * From there, the time table will be painfully obvious, as there will be a large countdown clock that will inform you of exactly how much time you have until you splash. Splashdown should occur around 12-12:15. * As everyone charges in, and suddenly becomes close with about 10 people near you (both literally and figuratively), the crowd will start chanting for ducks. The ducks will not be thrown until about 12:45 after a dance party and some words from the President of UCF. * The true madness will start as the ducks are thrown, and will last for roughly an hour. The event should probably end around 2, according to the plans that the homecoming page has. Tips So there are a few tips that I can give in order to help you along your journey. First, be prepared for the sun. You will be in an area of prime sunshine with no shade for roughly 2 hours while in the pond. I would advice wearing a shirt that you do not mind getting dirty in, as well as one that has good coverage over the shoulders. My first year I wore a tank top, and my shoulders ended up being a red and crispy for a few days following. Next, while you're in line, have a friend go somewhere on campus and get food. There is nothing like being starving, waiting in line, and then seeing that friend walk up with 3 boxes of Dunkin Doughnuts. Try to catch multiple ducks. If you have adequate storing ability on your person in the pond, then I would recommend trying to catch as many ducks as possible. These little rubber ducks sell for around $50-$100 dollars online. Finally, take a shower immediately upon getting home. The reflection pond is treated and cleaned heavily leading up to, and following, the event. However, that doesn't stop plenty of bacteria and diseases from entering the water. A lot of people can get sick from this event, so it wouldn't be a bad idea to avoid ingesting water and rubbing your eyes with wet hands while taking part in the event.